


liquid confidence

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: “I really want to kiss you right now.”“Then do it.”





	liquid confidence

They’ve had...probably too much to drink.It’s easy not to notice when it builds up slowly over an afternoon at home jamming away in the kitchen/living room/dining room that encompasses the entirety of the ground floor of their flat, then follows on into an evening of increasingly unskilled games of pool at the pub, and a night in a club Roger’s recently discovered. 

Brian isn’t _sure_ how long it’s been going on for but he and Freddie have been clinging together for...well, he thinks since they left the flat, actually.They do this a lot—Roger had rolled his eyes when he first saw Brian drape an arm round Freddie’s shoulders as they all staggered down the street, muttering ‘Oh, here they bloody go again’ to Deaky.Brian doesn’t know what _that’s_ supposed to mean but he doesn’t care.Freddie’s warm and solid tucked against his side, even if he does get in the way a bit during the pool game and makes Brian lose spectacularly. 

He stays close in the club, though Brian has to switch from an arm around his waist (his _waist_? He could’ve sworn he’d only put his arm around Freddie’s shoulder) to holding tight to his hand so they don’t get separated in the crowd. He doesn’t reach behind him to grab the hand of any of their other friends, doesn’t even think about it.

They find a tall table to sit out and perch themselves, staying there with their heads bent together while Roger, Tim and the others find girls to split off with.Order more drinks until the little table is nearly overflowing with glasses.

“Ooh, let me try yours!” Freddie yells over the music, gesturing at the cocktail Brian’s ordered.He doesn’t wait for a reply, just sticks a straw in and takes a sip. 

Brian bends his head down at the same time, closing his mouth around his own straw, and grins at Freddie around it.Their faces are close, _really_ close, but it’s crowded in here.The table’s only small.It’s fine. 

Their knees are pressed together underneath it but they can’t hear each other unless they sit close.

Freddie slides his hand right into Brian’s pocket to steal a five pound note to pay for more drinks but it’s...that doesn’t mean anything.Freddie never carries cash, Brian had already offered to pay.The way his dick jumps to life when Freddie’s hand moves against him is a little harder to explain away to himself. 

He’s still trying to will himself to calm down when Freddie returns with two glasses, setting them down and planting a hand on Brian’s thigh to leverage himself up onto the high stool.Brian jumps like he’s had a static shock and all the good work he’d done (none at all, if he’s honest) in thinking his burgeoning erection away is completely undone. 

_Freddie_.Brian stares at him, really _looking_ at him.What would he do?Brian’s always suspected that Freddie’s into men but would he be into _him_?Someone like Brian has no business at all in thinking about kissing someone like Freddie Mercury.And yet he is.He’s thinking about his lips, which look soft, and the wet peek of his tongue when he opens his mouth and laughs at Brian.

“Bri, you’re staring.”

Brian is.He doesn’t stop.He can see Freddie flush even in the dim light of the club.He seizes on courage he suspects he only has because he’s been drinking for _hours_ and leans in.

Freddie doesn’t rear back; he sways forward like he’s drawn. 

Brian puts his mouth close enough to Freddie’s ear that he won’t have to shout.“I really want to kiss you,” he confesses wildly.

“Then do it,” Freddie challenges.

Brian nearly does.It’d be so _easy_ , but he holds himself back.“Not here,” he says, grasping Freddie’s hand and tugging him off his stool, pulling him toward the exit.“Let’s find somewhere more private.”


End file.
